


Goddamnit, Barb

by redlikerayses (RedLikeRayses)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Wedding, barbvin, this is rly rly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeRayses/pseuds/redlikerayses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gavin revisits favorite memory of his</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamnit, Barb

**Author's Note:**

> Due to Burnie and Geoff not wanting their kids to be in fics,i have changed the names and genders of their children
> 
> (Previously titled 'That Was The Best Day Of My Life')

Gavin nervously wrung his hands, trying to control his breathing. He pulled on his bow tie and the ends of his sleeves, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic. He took a deep breath and gulped harshly, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat.

  
Just as he was about to fidget with his sleeves again, he felt a hand on his. He looked up into the face of Michael, who smiled reassuringly. "Hey,man. Calm down. You're gonna be great. You've been waiting for this moment for a long ass time. You'll be fine. You can do it," Michael murmured. Ray reached around from behind the redhead to clap his hand on Gavin's shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. Gavin took another deep breath and smiled gratefully at his two best friends. He was so glad that he had chosen to have both of them be his best men. He really needed their assurances right now. Michael patted his shoulder and gave him another smile before both he and Ray returned to their positions.

  
Suddenly, Here Comes The Bride started playing throughout the church, and everyone turned to look at the archway. Gavin's heart leapt into his throat.

Gulping,Gavin scanned the crowd quickly. Since the bride's parents didn't exactly...approve of her and Gavin's relationship, and because Gavin's family wasn't able to make it to the wedding, the crowd was fairly small and mostly consisted of the Roosterteeth crew. Geoff, Jack,and Ryan were all sitting in the third row. When Gavin made eye contact with them, they all grinned and gave him a thumbs up before turning their attention back to the archway.

 

Gavin willed his heart beat to slow down. He was going to be fine. Hell, if the Gents and Michael could do it, he could too, couldn't he?

  
Gavin couldn't help but laugh a little as he saw Junior, Geoff's son, and Burnie's daughter Abbey stumble down the aisle as the ring bearer and the flower girl. At one point, Abbey threw a couple of flower petals onto Junior's head and he turned around to stick his tounge out at her, nearly dropping the pillow with the rings sewed onto it. Somehow,the two managed to survive the walk, and shuffled up to their positions. Gavin smiled warmly at them before turning to face the aisle once more.

  
He saw Burnie first, and was once again thankful that his boss had stepped in and offered to take his soon-to-be-wife down the aisle. How embarrassing would it be for her to have to walk down the aisle alone? Burnie wasn't having any of that.

  
Then,the woman herself turned the corner and stepped onto the aisle, and Gavin's breath left him.

  
She was _beautiful._

  
Her long and simple yet elegant dress hung off her body loosely, giving the impression that she was literally floating. Since she and Gavin had opted to have a veil that didn't completely cover her, her face was fully revealed. As Burnie escorted her down the aisle, Gavin could pick out tiny little details about her. Her hair resting in front of her shoulders in soft curls that framed her face perfectly.Her shiny pink lip gloss, and the barest hint of blush on her cheeks. Her sparkly,light grey eye-shadow that made her beautiful blue eyes just pop. The giant smile on her face, bigger than Gavin had ever seen,and the way her eyes lit up when they made eye contact.

  
Gavin couldn't help it; his eyes widened and his jaw went slack at the sight of her. He watched her approach him as if in a trance, mesmerized by her beauty.

  
Burnie patted her arm and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before they separated. He gave Gavin a warm smile, though the Brit didn't see it. He just couldn't seem to take his eyes off the goddess that he was about to marry.  
Her grin grew wider as she took the 3 small steps up to the altar and stepped in front of Gavin. She giggled a little and put two fingers under his chin to close his mouth. Embarrassed,Gavin blushed and straightened his back.

  
"Hey,Gav," Barbara whispered.

  
Gavin smiled."Hey,Barb," he whispered back.

  
The actual ceremony itself was a blur to Gavin. His heart was thudding so loudly in his ears that he could hardy hear the priest, having to repeat the vows from memory. Then,the time came.

  
"Do you, Barbara Dunkelman..."

  
_Oh God. Oh my God. Oh my God this is actually happening. I'm about to marry Barbara Dunkelman._

  
**_I'm about to marry Barbara Dunkelman._ **

  
"I do."

  
Barbara's voice shook Gavin from his thoughts, and he willed his heart to _bloody shut the hell up_ so he could hear the damn priest.

  
"Do you, Gavin Free, take this woman, Barbara Dunkelman, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

  
Gavin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes, nodding furiously. "I do."

  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

  
Barbara had tears in her eyes. She closed them and slowly leaned in for the traditional slow-yet-passionate 'I love you' wedding kiss, but honestly, she should have expected Gavin to do something out of the ordinary.

  
The groom grinned wickedly at her, winking to the audience. He bent down and literally swept her off her feet, lifting her in his arms bridal-style. Her eyes flew open and she yelped in surprise. Gavin twirled her around in a few circles, and she was forced to wrap her arms around his neck so that she wouldn't fall. She threw her head back and swung her legs and burst out in joyful laughter. Gavin smiled hugely down at his wife, basking in this feeling of complete and utter joy. This is what true happiness felt like.

  
He spun her around a few more times before carefully lowering her to the ground. She giggled a bit, still reeling from the shock. Gavin wrapped his arms around her back and lowered her so that her hair brushed the ground. He grinned down at her. "Too far?" he whispered jokingly.

  
Barbara grinned and rolled her eyes.

  
"Shut up and kiss me, Free."

  
He was happy to oblige, and the two locked lips. Gavin could hear the cheers and laughter from the congregation, but they were just background noise at this point. He was lost in a sea of bliss,when-

  
"Gavin? Gaaaaaavinnnnn. Hellllloooooooo."

  
A pale hand waved itself in front of Gavin's face and he blinked, squawking in surprise. He flailed his arms and nearly fell out of his desk chair. Once he steadied himself, he turned to glare at his wife. "Not cool, Barb. Not bloody cool."

  
Barbara giggled. "Gav,you've been staring off into space for, like, the past 5 minutes. What's up with..." She trailed off as she caught sight of the computer screen that was in front of Gavin. Blushing,he tried to click out of the page, but Barbara grabbed for his hand, stopping his movements. Her eyes softened and she draped her arms around his shoulders from behind him. She rested her head against his, and Gavin smiled. "It really was a beautiful day, huh?"

  
Gavin had been going through some pictures on Burnie's facebook page when he stumbled across an album labeled 'Dunkelman-Free Wedding'. He couldn't help himself, and the page was currently opened to a picture of the two at the reception. Barbara was in Gavin's lap at the table, throwing her head back in laughter, while Gavin grinned up at her, eyes shining.

  
"It sure was, Dunkelman. It sure was."

  
"You know, it's funny."

"Hm?"

"Everyone calls it the Dunkelman-Free wedding..."

"Yeah?"

"...but i was clearly there."

  
She giggled and kissed his cheek before skipping out of the room. A few seconds later, Gavin caught the pun, and he groaned. A fond smile spread across his face and he shook his head.

  
"Goddamnit, Barb."


End file.
